


Happy Birthday Scrooge McDuck

by ness345



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Scroldie Week (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ness345/pseuds/ness345
Summary: It's Scrooge's birthday once again and all he wants is for everyone to forget about it. Unfortunately for him the triplets have once again planned a birthday bonanza and this time they've invited his old flame. Scrooge isn't sure how this will turn out but one thing's for sure, it will certainly be memorable!
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	Happy Birthday Scrooge McDuck

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Scroldie Weekend! This fic wasn't actually written with the weekend in mind but I figure it covers the 'family' prompt so hopefully you all enjoy.
> 
> Warning - this one is a little longer than my other fics!
> 
> There are a few nods to my previous fics 'Moonnvasion Voicemail' and 'Mama Goldie', don't worry if you haven't read those though as this will still make sense without it.

Scrooge was just walking into the main hall of the mansion when he was ambushed by three grinning faces.

“Happy Birthday Uncle Scrooge!”

Scrooge groaned, he was hoping that after last year’s failed attempt the triplets would have learnt that his birthday was to be ignored, but apparently no such luck.

“Now we know last year was a bit of a….” Huey trailed off, not sure how to summarise the catastrophe of a party they’d thrown last year.

“Disaster?” Surmised Louie, happy to state facts.

“Hey we got Duckworth back, and Uncle Scrooge said it was his best birthday ever!” Grinned Dewey, eager to overlook everything else.

“I also said no more parties ever again” chimed in Scrooge with a glare.

“But the last party only failed because we didn’t know you well enough last time” pleaded Huey. “This time I have a list of activities that are tailored to your specific likes”

Scrooge looked at the big, pleading eyes and considered. “What did you have in mind?” He asked cautiously

“Yes!” Dewey exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. “Told you he’d cave. And you don’t have to worry about the guests this time Uncle Scrooge, because now we know that you only really have the one friend and Louie convinced her easy”

“You didn’t” exclaimed Scrooge, wide eyed and panicked.

“Happy Birthday Scroogey!” came a perky call from behind him and Scrooge couldn’t contain the agonising groan that tore from his throat. “You did” he muttered as three innocent faces beamed back at him. “You’re all grounded for a week” he grumbled before taking a deep breath and turning to face the music.

His jaw dropped and he stared as he finally got a glimpse of his, well, whatever she was. He’d seen Goldie in all kinds of outfits over the years, he’d seen sexy, practical, even downright amusing that one mission, but he’d never seen her like this. Goldie was dressed in a pretty pink summer dress looking all soft, sweet and downright innocent and it was driving him insane. Goldie was as far from sweet and innocent as you get and yet, that damn dress…

“You’re welcome” whispered Louie as he walked passed Scrooge to greet his surrogate aunt.

“You owe me 20 bucks” Louie demanded by way of greeting as he sidled up to Goldie.

“What, no hello? How’re you doing? Robbed any banks lately?” Goldie huffed. “What kind of way is that to greet your favourite Aunt?” She chided with a grin.

“Aunt? First rule of cons lady, never fall for your own” he parroted and Goldie’s grin could have lit up the night. Clearly there was no lasting damage from the first time she’d carelessly uttered the same. 

“Aw Sharpie I’ve trained you so well” she fake sniffed as she grabbed him into a hug, which was more wrestle than hug, and had him laughing as he begged to be released. Once he was back on his feet he glared up at her.

“Don’t think you’ve distracted me from my $20” he demanded with a raised brow.

“Aw kid, we both knew I wasn’t actually going to pay up if you won” she mocked with a smirk and a ruffle of his hair.

“I know” Louie sighed as his shoulders slumped and he walked back over to Scrooge. Half way there however he looked back over his shoulder and raised a $20 bill in the air. “Thanks for letting me help myself though” he grinned.

Goldie rolled her eyes but laughed at her little apprentice, she really had trained him too well.

“What was that for?” Demanded Dewey gesturing to the $20 bill.

“I bet I could make Uncle Scrooge speechless” he grinned before gesturing to the still gaping Scrooge.

Dewey whipped round to face Goldie “If we make Uncle Scrooge speechless can we have $20 too?”

“Nice try kid” Goldie grinned. “So, Smartie” she signalled Huey. “What’s first on the agenda?”

“Oh” beamed Huey getting out his guaranteed ‘give Scrooge the best birthday ever’ plan. “Everyone is to convene in the lounge for team allocation and briefing” he nodded decisively.

“My lady” ginned Dewey suavely, holding out his elbow for Goldie to take. She laughed in utter delight before taking his arm whilst Louie and Huey rolled their eyes.

“What a gentleman” swooned Goldie jokingly. “You could really learn a thing or two from your nephew you stingy old Miser” she grinned at Scrooge before letting Dewey lead her into the lounge, leaving Scrooge to splutter and try to regroup his thoughts.

Donald walked over having seen the whole thing and patted Scrooge on the shoulder in understanding. “You ok Uncle Scrooge?” he asked causing Scrooge to finally snap back to the present.

“Peachy” he grumbled, still glaring in the direction Goldie just disappeared.

“Come on Uncle Donald” grinned Huey, grabbing his hand and leading him into the lounge. “You were almost late”

Once they were out of earshot Scrooge looked down at Louie who was back on his phone. “I’ll give you $100 dollars if you get a photo of her in that dress without her ever finding out about it”

“Done” agreed Louie without even looking up from his phone before he wandered after everyone else into the lounge.

Scrooge sighed. This was shaping up to be the very worst, or very best birthday he’d ever had. He wasn’t sure which quite yet, but he wasn’t a coward so he straightened his back and marched confidently into the Lounge. He was Scrooge McDuck! He was tougher than the toughies, he was smarter than the smarties, he was… completely and utterly screwed.

Before him was a smiling Goldie as she twirled around in her new dress to show it off to Della. He really, really hated that dress. He glanced down to see Louie discretely snapping pics and decided that he would focus on the dress AFTER she left. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him acting like some love struck teen, so he strode quickly to his chair and turned his attention to Huey. Suddenly a warm body collided with his side and he felt a quick hug.

“Happy birthday Uncle Scrooge” beamed a happy Webby and Scrooge just couldn’t bring himself to berate her.

“Thank you Webby” he smiled before she retook her place and everyone turned as Huey dramatically coughed to gain everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for joining us for Uncle Scrooge’s birthday bash bonanza” he proclaimed grandly as a banner fell from the ceiling behind him. He gave Dewey a thumbs up before continuing “Given Scrooge’s love of game night we have decided to host a game day in honour of the birthday boy” Scrooge perked up at the sound of an extended game night, his competitive personality taking over. “There will be 3 teams of 2 and 6 different games. I’ll be in charge of the games and Louie will be assisting me because he’s too lazy to compete”

“Eh” shrugged Louie as he continued typing on his phone.

“I call Donald” cried Della as she grabbed her twin’s arm.

“I call Webby” cried Dewey as they started their BFF celebratory high five dance

Scrooge looked over to Goldie to find her already grinning at him. He grinned right back. She may be a no good, backstabbing she-devil, but when it came to games there was no one alive who matched his competitive drive like Glittering Goldie O’Gilt. Her eyes screamed ‘let’s take them down’ and Scrooge’s eyes replied ‘show no mercy’.

“Ok pairings established” grinned Huey as he retook control. “Now for the first event – the couples quiz. Basically there will be 10 questions that you have to answer about your partner – most correct answers wins”

Louie handed out a small whiteboard and pen to each of the participants.

“Question 1 – when was your partner born?”

Everyone dutifully wrote down their answer and revealed on the count of 3. Della and Donald had it easiest since they shared a birthday. Webby knew everything about the McDuck family including birthdays so had written down Dewey’s without problem whilst Webby’s birthday had been recent enough that Dewey was able to remember the date. Everyone stared at Scrooge and Goldie. Both boards had written ‘not yesterday’ upon them.

“That doesn’t count” protested Della. “The question asked for a date”

“Actually the question was when was he born” stated Goldie.

“I wasnae born yesterday” stated Scrooge. “And neither was she”

“I shall allow it” declared Huey. “But for all future questions can you please split your board in half, writing your answer for yourself on the left and your partner on the right and only if the two agree will you get points” 

Della mumbled under her breath and glared at her uncle and pseudo-aunt.

“Question 2 – favourite colour”

Everyone scribbled down and all revealed correct answers with very few surprised to see ‘Gold’ written on both sides of Scrooge and Goldie’s boards.

“Question 3 – favourite food”

It was yet another full scoring round although Della was again irate to see the answer for Scrooge as ‘beans’.

“That is NOT your favourite food” she demanded.

“What is then lass?” asked Scrooge with an innocent smile.

“I dunno but not beans” mumbled Della.

“They both answered the same so it’s deemed correct” declared Huey. “Even if they’re obviously playing the people rather than the game”

“If it makes you feel better I know the true answer as well” Goldie said with a shrug. “Scrooge’s favourite food is that which someone else paid for”

They all stopped and looked at Scrooge.

“Urgh she’s not even wrong” grumbled Della.

“It really is the best type of food” grinned Scrooge. “Why didn’t I think of that?!”

“And that is why I wrote beans” said Goldie, rolling her eyes. “Next”

Della and Donald lost the ‘last film seen at the cinema’ since Della was in Space for Donald’s last movie. There were a few eyebrows raised but no comments about the fact that suspiciously the last film Scrooge and Goldie saw was the same one.

Dewey and Webby lost the ‘first adventure’ round since Dewey didn’t know what adventure Beakley first took Webby on.

At the end Scrooge and Goldie had managed a clean sweep – even if there was some argument about the validity of a couple of their answers.

“The next game is called codenames” decreed Huey as Louie laid out 25 cards with individual words on the table. Aunt Goldie, Mum please come over here as you’ll be going first” They dutifully got up and looked at the card Huey was holding that only they could see. “Aunt Goldie, you’ll be blue so you guys are going first. The blue squares on this card show which words are yours and the red ones are mums. You get to give a one word hint to your partner for them to guess your codewords along with the number of codewords it relates to. For instance if your codewords were penguin and swan you could say birds, two. Ok?”

Goldie nodded, word games were her forte after all.

“You’ll take it in turns and the first team to guess all their codewords wins”

“Sorry to burst your bubble Smartie but that won’t be happening” grinned Goldie as everyone looked confused. “Uluru, eight”

“Can she do all eight at once?” Della asked Huey who was stood gaping with wide eyes.

“There’s nothing stopping her. I mean the odds of Uncle Scrooge getting them all right are…”

“Australia, Kangaroo, rock, bar, fork, lizard, rope and dress” listed Scrooge.

“I don’t believe it” muttered Huey.

“So we win right?” asked Goldie happily. “Do we play Hotshot and Ribbons next or…”

“We forfeit” chorused Dewey and Webby simultaneously, still remembering what happened the last time they were up against Scrooge and Donald’s history.

“Cheats” muttered Della as she huffed and slouched next to Donald who simply patted his sister on the shoulder.

“So what’s the next game lad?” Asked Scrooge, beaming from ear to ear.

“Three legged obstacle race” declared Huey. “It should be set up outside”

They all piled out into the garden as Dewey bounced around. “This is it Webs, our chance to nab an event for ourselves” he grinned.

“I’m not sure Dewey. We are at a disadvantage with our shorter legs. Besides, aren’t these events designed for Scrooge to win – it being his birthday and all?”

“He’s already 2 games up” grinned Dewey. “I think it’s ok if we take one”

They lined up at the start as Louie used scarves to bind their legs together.

“The course is pretty simple” instructed Huey. “First you must dodge the swinging axes, then it’s navigating the pole forest, across the tarzan swing, through the hurdles, get passed Mrs B and across the finish line. Any questions?”

“Urgh he had to add in Bentina” groaned Goldie.

“It’s not the kid’s fault she’s still pissed at you” Grinned Scrooge. “Besides I thought you loved the challenge”

“No _you_ love the challenge, I avoid challenges by talking my way out of them”

“Says the woman who refused to turn back from the Bermuda triangle when that storm hit”

“That was completely different” replied Goldie, arms crossed. “There was treasure at stake and you were being a wuss”

“What did you just call me?” argued Scrooge

“I think we both know what I just called you” retorted Goldie. By this point the two were standing with their foreheads almost touching, eyes ablaze and all company forgotten.

Huey cleared his throat loudly and the 2 older ducks sprung apart. “I’ll take that as no questions then” continued Huey. “Right, everyone on your marks” Everyone quickly agreed which leg they were starting on. “Get set” Della and Donald linked arms, Dewey and Webby chucked an arm over each other’s shoulders whilst Scrooge tugged Goldie into his side. Experience had taught all of them that the closer you were, the easier it was to stay in sync.

“Go” yelled Huey and they all set off. Della shouting out sides with Donald desperately trying to keep up, Dewey and Webby singing their own theme song whilst Scrooge and Goldie were suspiciously quiet. Scrooge was actually tapping out the rhythm of their footfalls on her hip as well as directions to avoid obstacles. Not that they really needed it, after years of synchronised dancing and adventuring their movements were naturally in tune.

All three pairs dodged the swinging axes with ease and were through the pole forest and across the tarzan swing with no mishaps. Donald and Della, with their longer legs and youth were ahead when they reached the hurdle.

Della yelled jump as Donald yelled dive and they ended up wedged around the hurdle much to everyone’s amusement. Whilst Della and Donald argued about which method was superior, Scrooge and Goldie took the lead, Goldie letting Scrooge tuck her into his side as he put a hand on the hurdle and hoisted them over it with surprising nimbleness. Not far behind them Dewey and Webby neatly skidded under the hurdle and raced on, knowing the last obstacle was their strength.

Goldie groaned as Beakley came into sight, looking far too happy about being in Goldie’s way.

“I don’t think dodging will be possible as we are” muttered Goldie as they raced towards the opposition.

“Machu Pichu?” suggested Scrooge, still eyeing up Beakley. Goldie nodded as together they dived around Beakley, using their smaller stature to put her off balance and trip her. It wasn’t easy, tied together as they were, but eventually they managed to ground Beakley and once again started for the finish line, just in time to see Webby and Dewey cross it.

“Pfft cheats” grumbled Scrooge but he was smiling at the glowing faces and celebration of the kids.

“We took down Bentina – I think that makes us the true winners” grinned Goldie. “Besides, you love a challenge”

“That I do lass” Scrooge replied, staring Goldie straight in the eyes with a meaning both understood but neither would voice directly.

They were interrupted by Beakley who refused to let her employer share a moment with that miscreant, even if it was his birthday. “Thief” she greeted Goldie.

“Bentina” Goldie smiled innocently.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet. I still expect a rematch so I can get you back for the wardrobe”

“What’s stopping you now?” asked Goldie, smiling sweetly.

Beakley huffed and looked off to her granddaughter who was celebrating her victory with Dewey.

“Ah ribbons” grinned Goldie.

“That girl is just too sweet” agreed Scrooge. “Although now that I think about it, that is a match I would love to see. Webby versus the Ice Queen of Dawson”

“Not much of a match” shrugged Goldie. “Last time she had the drop on me and I still came out on top. You’ve trained her well Bentina but she has no idea how to fight someone who plays dirty”

Beakley glared at her for a minute before sighing. “You are unfortunately not wrong” she agreed. “As much as I hate to admit it, I would be grateful if you could spar with her sometime to give her the experience of fighting with a no-good, deceitful criminal”

“Bentina you flatter me” gushed Goldie, evil glint firmly in her eye. “I would be happy to pick up your slack since you haven’t bothered training her fully”

Beakley’s hands turned to fists and Scrooge was sure he could hear teeth grinding. “Alright that’s enough out of you, you tempestuous troublemaker” he smiled, shaking his head fondly. “Let’s get this scarf removed and find out what the next game is shall we?”

“As you wish birthday boy” Goldie winked, bending over to untie the scarf and oh, Scrooge wished she didn’t delight in toying with him so. Beakley rolled her eyes at the display, watching as Scrooge floundered with where to look but at the same time unable to look away. Having had enough of the ridiculous games of the couple, Beakley went to congratulate Webby before returning to the kitchen.

When everyone finally regrouped, Huey announced that the next game would be a swimming contest so everyone changed into costumes and reconvened at the pool.

“The challenge this time is to hold your breath and swim as far as you can underwater” decreed Huey. “Person who swims the furthest, the fastest wins”

“So it’s first to the other side of the pool without coming up then?” confirmed Della as Huey nodded.

Louie made a concerned face at Dewey and Goldie made a mental note to leave this one to Scrooge.

“Ok on your marks” called Huey as they all got into the water. “Get set” Everyone assumed starting positions. “Go” called Huey and they disappeared below, with Scrooge, Della and Dewey all going for speed.

Goldie took her time, knowing she could easily reach the other end and kept an eye on everyone else.

Donald and Webby surfaced at about the ¾ mark whereas Dewey seemed determined to struggle on. Goldie rolled her eyes as she saw Dewey start to fumble and then pass out from refusing to give up. She quickly grabbed him and resurfaced, giving him a good whack on the back to get him to breathe again.

“You _really_ need to learn some self-preservation kid” she chided as Dewey gasped for air.

“Winners don’t quit” He beamed at her once his breathing had resumed normality.

“They also don’t try and drown themselves” she retorted in exasperation.

They watched as Della and Scrooge burst through the water at the end of the swimming pool simultaneously before acknowledging the tie and growling at each other. They both then looked back to see how everyone else had done when their eyes landed on Goldie still holding the beaming Dewey.

“Urgh did he try and drown himself again?” sighed Scrooge as he and Della approached the two.

“Winners don’t quit” Goldie told him solemnly before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “I wonder where he heard that from…” she glared at both Scrooge and Della, the first standing firm but the latter blushing like a tomato.

“Maybe we should rephrase it to ‘winners don’t quit except when in mortal danger’, hey Turbo” Della allowed.

Dewey thought about it before nodding. “I guess that makes sense” he allowed before suddenly squeezing Goldie’s neck in a bear hug. “Thanks for saving me Aunt Goldie”

“It appears to be becoming a habit with this family” groused Goldie. “Someone needs to keep you all out of trouble”

“That’s what we have you for” grinned Della as she joined in the hug causing Goldie to roll her eyes even harder.

Scrooge was fairly sure Goldie was going to retort that she wouldn’t always be there but he really didn’t want to hear it so he quickly cut in. “Ack, you’re going to give me a cavity with all of this sweetness”. He grinned at the death glare Goldie sent his way, but it was somewhat lessened by the two koalas still hugging her on either side.

“I can’t believe you lost a swimming contest to your niece” Goldie sniped back. “What’s the matter old man, bones too rusty, lungs all shrivelled up?”

“I didnae lose” glowered Scrooge.

“But you didn’t beat me” grinned Della, disentangling herself from the hug and looking proud as punch.

Goldie shook her head and wandered over to the side of the pool where the others were now waiting.

“I knew you were going to drown yourself” complained Louie. “You’re such an idiot”

“Yeah but I got third place” beamed Dewey as he hopped off Goldie onto the side of the pool.

“That’s not even a thing!” exclaimed Louie before giving up and turning to Huey as Della and Scrooge approached. “So what’s the tie break?”

“The tie break will be the two teams squaring off against each other in a water wrestling match. Mum and Aunt Goldie will sit on their partner’s shoulders and the first one to be knocked off loses” He declared.

Goldie looked at scrooge. “Think your ancient bones can handle that you old codger?”

“Ack we’re the same age” cried Scrooge before disappearing below the water. Goldie felt a tap at her legs before suddenly she found herself thrust out of the water and onto Scrooge’s shoulders. She laughed gleefully as she balanced herself and then turned to Della. “Guess it’s on flygirl”

Della spun round to find her brother sitting with Webby nearby. “Come on Donny” she called. “We’ve got a couple of old ducks to take down”

“Oo them’s fighting words” grinned Goldie. “Don’t you remember the last time we wrestled?”

“That was a decade ago and you cheated” grumped Della before Donald hoisted her up onto his shoulders. “This time you’re going down Aunt Goldie”

Both couples moved to the centre of the pool and then squared off as they waited for the green light. As soon as Huey said go Scrooge and Donald grabbed each other’s hands and started wrestling as Della and Goldie did the same on top. They were pretty evenly matched so it was soon clear that strength alone wasn’t going to win this. Goldie knew the easiest way to win would be to take Della’s metal leg, but as much as she tried to assure herself that she hadn’t gone soft, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Her hesitation gave Della the opening she needed to dive forward and grab Goldie’s hair tie, causing Goldie to cry out as her hair came spilling over her shoulders. Scrooge looked up at the cry and Donald took that as his que to trip up Scrooge whilst he was distracted, at the same time as Della pushed Goldie in the opposite direction.

Goldie and Scrooge went tumbling into the water as Della and Donald whooped for joy, high fiving and showing off for the kids cheering on the poolside.

Goldie emerged spluttering, swinging her hair out of her face as Scrooge did a double take, it wasn’t very often he saw her hair down after all.

“Urgh, I can’t believe we lost” moaned Goldie as she started ringing out her hair.

“It’s you own fault for training them too well” grinned Scrooge, combing down his own feathers.

“Don’t think I didn’t miss you getting distracted Sourdough” she smirked, shaking her hair out behind her again and, yup he was definitely staring. Scrooge was saved by a shout of “Pool party” and just had time to notice Goldie move behind him before he was hit with a tidal wave.

It seemed the kids had gotten bored waiting for the adults and had decided they wanted in on the fun too. Recovering from his cannonball, Dewey swam over to Della and Donald.  
“Can we have a go pleeeease” he begged, all wide eyes and praying hands.

“Fine but you’re going down turbo” grinned Della. “Webby you’re with me – let’s take these boys on”

Dewey whooped and clambered up onto a protesting Donald as Della picked up Webby and settled the girl onto her shoulders.

Meanwhile Louie and Huey swam over to Scrooge and Goldie and looked at them with puppy eyes. Goldie looked at Scrooge with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, at least he’ll be lighter than you” Scrooge grinned and Goldie’s eyes narrowed. “Oh it’s on old man” she glared, although the small grin gave away her amusement. “Come on Sharpie, let’s teach your Uncle some manners”

Goldie scooped up the grinning Louie onto her shoulders as Scrooge did the same with Huey.

“No sweat Auntie G” grinned Louie. “I’ve got your back”

“Technically you’ve got her shoulders” pointed out Huey

Louie rolled his eyes at his brother’s smug grin and drew a circle on Goldie’s head and then held on tight. Goldie grinned, never being more proud of her apprentice, as she quickly ducked below the water and kicked out Scrooge’s legs. Scrooge knew he was in trouble as he saw the glint in Goldie’s eye before she disappeared below the water, and barely had time to hold his breath before his legs were swept from under him and he was tumbling backwards. Poor Huey had no idea what was happening and reappeared spluttering to a high fiving Louie and Goldie.

“We hadn’t even started yet” he pouted. “Uncle Scrooge, can’t you make them play fair?”

“I’ve been trying for a century lad” Scrooge sighed. “It hasn’t worked yet”

“I guess we’ll just have to be smarter then” nodded Huey decisively as he clambered back onto Scrooge’s shoulders.

Scrooge grinned with the challenge and entered a ready stance. “Atta boy lad. Let’s do this”

Beakley returned an hour later to a full scale water fight, laughter ringing out from all participants and she couldn’t help but realise that she’d never seen McDuck look so happy and carefree as he did now, surrounded by his family. She watched as Goldie nailed Scrooge in the side of the head with a water balloon, which made Scrooge retaliate by racing after her, picking her up and throwing her into the pool. Goldie of course retaliated by pulling him in with her and the amount of laughter they shared made Beakley begrudgingly admit that her assessment included Goldie– not that she’d ever let the thief know that.

Beakley walked calmly into the centre of the battlefield, dodging stray water balloons and clearing her throat loudly.

“Dinner will be served shortly” she declared once she had gained their attention. “I suggest you all use this time to dry off”. Message delivered she turned on her heel back to the kitchen to finish off the cooking.

“Ok” said Huey, retaking charge. “We’ll do the last 2 games after dinner. For now, everyone go get changed and we’ll meet in the dining hall”

After a dinner filled with McDuck’s favourite dishes and past adventures, Huey declared it time for presents and thus everyone took it in turns to present neatly (and not so neatly in Dewey’s case) wrapped gifts to Scrooge. When it came to Goldie’s turn, everyone looked sceptical as she also produced a gift.

“What, you thought I’d come to a birthday party without a gift? What kind of heathen do you take me for?” She joked dramatically.

Everyone turned their attention eagerly to the gift Scrooge was unwrapping. Scrooge didn’t look at all surprised at the antique clock he unwrapped, but Webby’s eyebrows scrunched comically low.

“Isn’t that the clock from your office?” She pondered aloud.

“So you didn’t get him a gift after all” sighed Huey, looking slightly let down by this.

“Not to worry lad, this is just a game she plays every year” Scrooge reassured Huey. “Though I have to say lass, I thought for sure I’d hidden it well enough this time” Scrooge grinned at Goldie.

“When will you learn Scroogie, you can’t hide anything from me” she winked.

“Huey” Scrooge turned to his nephew. “Be a dear and check under the sink in Donald’s boat for anything out of the ordinary”

Huey looked perplexed but did as asked as Scrooge explained to the others. “Every year Goldie gifts me with the present she gave me last year, and leaves the new present in the place of the old one. She’s never missed a year, even when I didn’t deserve it” He smiled shyly at her.

“You were grieving” she shrugged at him. “I’ve done worse over the century”

“Did you mean this Uncle Scrooge?” asked Huey as he reappeared holding what looked to be an ornate wooden box.

“That’ll be it” smiled Scrooge as he took to fiddling with the box, only to let out a low whistle when he popped the secret compartment and discovered a hidden map. “Is this…?”

“Map to the library of Alexandria, yes” smiled Goldie. “There’s no gold so I have no interest in it but I thought it might be a fun escapade for you and the kiddoes”

“THE library of Alexandria?!” Exclaimed Huey in excitement. “Just think of all the knowledge to be gained”

“I thought it drowned?” piped up Della.

“That’s what they wanted people to think” beamed Goldie as Dewey and Webby leaned forward eagerly. “The building itself did fall into the sea, sure, but they relocated the books to a secret location surrounded by booby traps”

“It’s a conspiracy!” shouted Webby and Dewey in joint delight. “Can we go Uncle Scrooge?”

“Of course” grinned Scrooge.

“I know it’s not gold, but will you join us Aunt Goldie? It’s been years since our last adventure” smiled Della, turning hopeful, pleading eyes at Goldie. Goldie rolled her eyes but caught sight of Sharpie’s hopeful eyes (not surprising) as well as everyone else’s pleading faces (more surprising) and couldn’t bring herself to say no.

“I’ll have to check my calendar” she finally sighed, hoping to find her backbone and turn them down later when they weren’t all looking at her like that. Then again, seeing the relief and joy on Sharpie’s face made her feel like a joint adventure with the duck family might not be the worst thing in the world.

“Alright Smartie” Goldie quickly addressed Huey to try and move past this awkward (for her) family moment. “What’s the next game on the agenda?”

“We’re going to have a street fighters gaming competition” grinned Huey. “So we all need to reconvene in the lounge”

“Yes” grinned Dewey. “This is our chance to tie for the lead”

“That’s what you think” Scrooge smiled coyly.

“I didn’t know you played Uncle Scrooge” questioned Webby.

“He’s ok” admitted Donald, “but he’s not the one you need to watch out for”

Goldie looked innocent as she wandered into the lounge with Della promising defeat. “I may have been stuck in space for years but there’s no way you’re going to beat me this time. I’ve had plenty of practise since then and I’m way better now”

Goldie just smiled and ruffled her hair, making Della glare.

“So you’ll take it in turns, winner stays on and last man standing wins” declared Huey as he turned on the game.

“How about we streamline things and just have best player in each team” decreed Scrooge, looking at the time and realising how late it had gotten.

“Bagsy first” declared Dewey. “I want to be the one to defeat Goldie if mum never could”

“Suit yourself hotshot” smiled Goldie as she took up her controller.

The game started and everyone watched as Goldie’s and Dewey’s chosen characters started fighting, appearing to be evenly matched.

“I don’t know what you were complaining about” grinned Dewey, pulling off a complicated manoeuvre. “She’s not that tough an opponent”

“Um Dewey” chimed in Webby apologetically. “She’s only using one hand”

Dewey’s head whipped round to see that sure enough Goldie had only been using one hand and was looking pretty casual about it as well.

“Urgh I always hated it when she did that to me” pouted Della.

Goldie shrugged. “What can I say, I have very quick hands and nimble fingers”

“Thief” declared Scrooge, but it sounded more affectionate than disapproving.

Goldie deemed the fight to have gone on long enough and quickly finished off Dewey’s character to win the match.

“I will beat you one day, mark my words” Dewey declared, tossing the controller at his mom before crossing his arms and pouting as Webby patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

“Aw fly girl, he sounds just like you” cooed Goldie as Della readied herself.

“Well I believe he will, just like today I’m going to put an end to your winning streak” declared Della as she selected her character and hit ready.

“The match started and Dewey was semi annoyed to see that Goldie was actually using both hands against his mum. Della even seemed to be slightly ahead but just when victory appeared in reach Goldie pulled off a super combo manoeuvre that KO’d Della.

“Nooooooooooooooo” cried Della. I was SOOOOOO close”

“Gotta admit fly girl” smiled Goldie. “You did good, that was definitely the toughest match yet”

“Really?” pouted Della.

“Really” confirmed Goldie. “Give it another year and I think you’ll have me” she winked causing Della to smile.

“Of course I will. I’ll beat you in half a year” she declared, back to her spirited self.

“Anyone else want a go at dethroning the queen?” grinned Goldie, eyeing the room. “What about you Sharpie? You have the quickest fingers in the room, fancy giving me a challenge?” Louie felt his chest fill with joy at the compliment but felt too much pressure from all the watching eyes so simply shrugged.

“Let’s play next time but I promise you I’ll be a much tougher challenge than the rest of my family”

“I don’t doubt it” smiled Goldie as Della huffed.

“I guess that means we officially win game day” decreed Scrooge, looking proud.

“Well there’s still one game left, we should totally play to see who comes second” declared Dewey eagerly.

“The last game is a challenge” piped up Huey. “Since Scrooge and Goldie are in the lead, they can take the challenge first so if you could both step into the storage cupboard for me we can begin”

Goldie quirked an eyebrow at Scrooge but gamely followed him into the cupboard. As she expected, the moment they were both inside the door was slammed shut and locked from the outside. There was copious giggling before they heard Della and Donald round up the kids and send them to bed.

“Do you think your family will ever get tired of locking us in cupboards?” asked an amused Goldie

“If you stopped pretending that we’re both ignorant to our feelings I’m sure they’d stop trying”

“Maybe I like being locked in cupboards with you” replied Goldie with a saucy grin, and while Scrooge couldn’t see it in the dark cupboard he had no trouble picturing it in his mind.

“Well then” grinned Scrooge. “It’d be a shame to waste this opportunity”

“Happy birthday Mr McDuck” smiled Goldie as she moved closer.

“Happy birthday to me indeed”


End file.
